


A doppleganger walks into a rogues safehouse...

by Amber_Flicker



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Earth-2, Gen, Light Angst, earth-2 hartley is nice but still a snarky little shit, like barely there angsting you know how hart is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_Flicker/pseuds/Amber_Flicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“…Earth 2?” It was the only explanation, really. He knew well enough about earth-2, with all the temporary alliances the Rogues made with team Flash(and how he hacked into S.T.A.R labs’ systems regularly for no reason but to see what they were up to and irritate Cisco.)</p><p>(From a tumblr prompt: Could you write something about any of the Earth one Flash characters, meeting Earth two Hartley? It can be angst, fluff, I don't care. I just need someone to interact with Earth two Hartley!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A doppleganger walks into a rogues safehouse...

“…Earth 2?” Hartley looked distrustfully at his doppelgänger, taking in the differences in appearance. It was the only explanation, really, which is why those were the first words exchanged between them. He knew well enough about earth-2, with all the temporary alliances the Rogues made with team Flash(and how he hacked into S.T.A.R labs’ systems regularly for no reason but to see what they were up to and irritate Cisco.)

“Exactly.” Hartley-2 nodded, looking completely at home sitting on the chair. He was lucky the other Rogues weren’t around this safehouse at the moment, who knows how anyone less reasonable would have reacted. He’d question how he even knew to come here but it was _him_ , so he didn’t bother. Earth-2 Hartley was likely to have been shot by now. “Feel like comparing? I hear you’re a scientist.”

“You’re not?” He said, incredulous.

“Nope.” He popped the ‘p’. “Well… not all the time, anyway. I’m a musician, but I do have a degree in science? I’m working on some devices that use sound waves and vibrations to stop Zoom. That hasn’t gotten very far yet… so music.”

Hartley scoffed. “So you continued on with all the music lessons our parents forced us to take? Or maybe they didn’t force you, though I can’t imagine them being real parents in any universe.”

Hartley-2 shrugged. “They did force it at first, but I ended up liking it. I wasn’t going to give up that just to spite them… they weren’t great, no, but they could’ve been worse. I guess that’s not the case here.”

“They _disowned_ me.”

“What- why?”

“Why do you think? My sexuality. Yours didn’t care?”

“They did, but they didn’t dare do anything to tarnish their reputation. Eventually they just resigned to it.” 

Hartley didn’t reply to that. “So you haven’t ever had anything to do with har- S.T.A.R labs?”

“No.” Earth-2 Hartley frowned. “Did something happen there?”

“Nothing I want to talk about.” He looked away. 

“I can’t read your lips if you’re turned away.”

“You’re deaf?” Hartley stared.

“Obviously. You never were?”

“No. I… actually the opposite. The particle accelerator heightened my hearing to ridiculous levels. I’m not sure whether that makes me a meta or not.”

“Ah. Is that why you hate S.T.A.R labs?” Hartley-2 asked, trying to fit the pieces together.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Stop bringing it up.”

“You’re sure?”

“Would I have said that if I wasn’t sure?” He snapped. Hartley-2 looked concerned and mildly irritated.

“Fine. Someone has anger issues.” He considered his next question. “So that’s why you’re a supervillian? Your parents were shitty and some other issue happened that you refuse to talk about?”

“I’m hardly a _supervillian._ ” Hartley grumbled, but didn’t deny the rest.

“You tried to kill this Earth’s Wells and Flash. What would you call yourself?”

“The only target was Wells,” he said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes, “The Flash would have been an unfortunate casualty, but necessary. After that I basically had to continue being a criminal.”

“Why do you hate him so much?” He’d been told not to ask anymore, but in what universe does Hartley Rathaway listen? None of them, that’s what.

“None of your business.”

Earth-2 Hartley disregarded the venom in his doppelgänger’s voice. “You clearly need to talk to someone. Have you tried a therapist?”

“Hello? Criminal.”

“Hmm. I suppose you’re right.” 

Hartley sighed, walking to the door. “I suppose you’ll be wanting to get back to your earth, then. Come.”

“But we have to go to S.T.A.R labs for that. As far as I can tell that’s not a great place for you to be. I can go myself.”

“Really? I know that’s not what you’ll do. You’re going to go out there to explore this earth, and i’m not letting you run loose. We’re going.” 

Hartley-2 didn’t seem pleased, but followed him anyway.

***

“I’ve come to return your stray.” Hartley announced, waltzing straight into the room. Hartley-2 huffed.

“I am _not_ a stray.” Team flash observed this interaction, not sure what else to do. Having Hartley show up wasn’t too shocking, the Snarts did it all the time, but having him and a doppelgänger?

“Might as well be.” Hartley turned to the others. “How do we send him back? I have stuff to do.” He didn’t really, but they didn’t have to know that.

 _‘criminal stuff’_ He heard Cisco mumble at the same time as Barry said “We… we don’t? The rifts are all closed, how did he even get here?”

“How should I know? He just showed up at my apartment.” Everyone looked at Hartley-2 expectantly.

“I was walking and then there was a light and here I was. That was almost 24 hours ago.”

Cisco threw his arms up. “Great, just when you think you’re done with alternate realities.”

“Sorry. It’s not my fault.” Hartley-2 looked a little indignant at being blamed, but other than that remained civil. They were going to get him home, after all… or he hoped they would.

“Did he just apologize?” Caitlin and Barry nodded. “Obviously you didn’t pick up anything from our Hartley.”

“He’s kind of an asshole, isn’t he.” Hartley-2 agreed, ignoring his counterpart’s glare. “He won’t tell me why. At least, whatever shit happened here.” Cisco opened his mouth, obviously about to start telling him, but Hartley turned his glare on him and he shut up.

“I think I like you. I didn’t think i’d ever being saying that to you…” Cisco and earth-2 Hartley went off on a conversation about his earth and how to get him back. Hartley sighed, knowing he couldn’t just leave his doppelgänger without resolving the issue. 

This was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely satisfied with this but i'll post it here anyway. There were so many directions this prompt could've gone so I just went with the first one that came to mind.
> 
> Come say hi at http://cliches-and-coffee.tumblr.com/


End file.
